The Caner Education Module for the Management of Pain (CEMMP) project is a five year, multidisciplinary effort to develop, implement, evaluate, and refine a "portable" cancer pain education component for medical, nursing, and residency training curricula. The CEMMP project will facilitate the transfer of the module's content into clinical praxis by identifying the optimal educational contexts and formats (e.g. timing of module exposure in didactic, problem-based learning, and/or preceptorship learning environments) for the presentation of cancer pain management information. The CEMMP module will provide current knowledge on the pathophysiology of cancer pain in addition to multidisciplinary methods for assessing and treating cancer pain through pharmacological and nonpharmacological modalities. The module will take into account cultural diversity in the expression of pain and receptivity to cancer pain management strategies. An emphasis on collaboration between physicians and nurses will also be included in order to insure optimal patient care. The CEMMP program will be provided to medical students from two major university medical schools and three college nursing programs, as well as two residency programs. Qualitative and quantitative evaluation approaches will be used to determine the effectiveness of the module. In addition, cancer pain educational tools will be developed for dissemination to other medical and nursing schools. These tools include a computerized information data base system, problem-based learning cases and a handbook on the multidisciplinary management of cancer pain and related symptoms.